star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rytmas/Brudnopis
Historia Początki rządów Moon thumb|right Moon była wesołą dziewczyną zadowoloną ze swojego życia. Miała podobny charakter do dzisiejszej Star. Trwało to do czasu, gdy Toffee zabił jej matkę. Musiała wziąć ciężar rządzenia królestwem Mewni na swoje barki mając szesnaście lat, co nie zdarza się często. Połowa Mewnian pragnęła wojny z potworami, a druga połowa chciała zachować pokój. Moon postanowiła porozmawiać ze swoją daleką prababką, Eclipsą. Chciała, by wyjawiła jej zaklęcie, którym będzie mogła pokonać swojego wroga, ale jeśli uda jej się, Eclipsa zostanie uwolniona z kryształu. thumb|left Młoda królowa zgodziła się na ten układ. Przyjechała do potworów i wypowiedziała zaklęcie, ale wycelowała tylko w palec Toffeego. Mimo wszystko potwory schowały się w panice, a sam jej przeciwnik również nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Po tych wydarzeniach, Moon przysięgła, że dalej będzie walczyła przeciw potworom i chroniła królestwa Mewni. Wysłanie Star na Ziemię thumb|right Królowa wiodła spokojne życie na Mewni do czasu, aż przyszły czternaste urodziny jej córki. Rodzinna tradycja nakazywała, aby przekazywać królewską magiczną różdżkę właśnie w ten dzień. Star jednak nie potrafiła korzystać z różdżki i tym samym przysparzała dużo problemów. Moon razem z mężem zadecydowała, żeby wysłać ją do bezpiecznego wymiaru, jakim była Ziemia. thumb|left Po tym, jak dziewczyna odnalazła się na Ziemi, królowa i księżniczka często kontaktowały się przez Międzywymiarowe Lustro, z najróżniejszych powodów, ponieważ matka wyraźnie zabroniła jej opuszczać Ziemi. Mimo wszystko często się o nią martwiła. W odcinku "Baby" poddała ją również kontroli za pośrednictwem Dzidzi, z której wiele się dowiedziała. Na tropie księgi thumb|left Po tym jak Ludo kradnie księgę zaklęć, Moon stara się zrobić wszystko co w jej mocy, by ją odzyskać. W odcinku "Face the Music" udaje się do Puszczy Pewnej Śmierci, aby spotkać się z rodzicami Luda. Rozmawia z nimi o ich synu, ale nie dowiaduje się zbyt wielu informacji. Po tym, jak ballada o Star na Dniu Pieśni obwieszcza wszystkim mieszkańcom Mewni o obecnej sytuacji, królowa musi zacząć działać. thumb|right Razem z Wysoką Komisją Magii przybywa do Świątyni Potworów i próbuje odzyskać księgę. Na miejscu niestety spotyka się z Ludo, który jest opętany przez Toffeego. Odbywa się pomiędzy nimi walka, którą Komisja Magii przegrywa i Moon musi się ewakuować. Natychmiast udaje się na Ziemię, by zabrać swoją córkę z powrotem na Mewni. Bitwa o Mewni thumb|left Kiedy Moon zabiera córkę na Mewni, decyduje się cały czas ukrywać w Sanktuarium. Star jest przeciwna temu pomysłowi, ale mama zapewnia ją, że jest to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji, gdyż Toffee jest zbyt potężny, by z nim walczyć. Kiedy w Sanktuarium zbiera się nadmiar skażonej magii, obie muszą się stamtąd wynieść i udają się do domu Ropucha. Moon jest bardzo wrogo do niego nastawiona, zważywszy na to, że jest on potworem. W środku jednak królowa gra z nim w grę planszową i nie zauważa, że Star próbuje potajemnie się wymknąć. Gdy jednak wszystko wychodzi na jaw, Moon każe córce iść do pokoju dzieci i nabiera większego zaufania do Ropucha. Później królowa pojawia się z nim w zamku i ratuje Marco. Kiedy udaje im się dotrzeć do Star, okazuje się, że użyła ona zaklęcia szeptu, po którym magiczna różdżka eksplodowała. thumb|right Królowa jest przerażona. Dowiaduje się, że jej córka jest teraz w podświadomości Ludo, ale nie jest tam bezpieczna. W zamian za odzyskanie dziecka, ofiaruje Toffeemu jego palec, jednak po jego powrocie, stwierdza on, że Star przepadła. Moon wpada w furię i próbuje zabić wroga, ale nic z tego. Stara się też poskładać kawałki różdżki w nadziei, że uda jej się odzyskać córkę. Po chwili Star jednak powraca dzięki wytworzeniu przez różdżkę nowego jednorożca i królowa jest szczęśliwa, że nie straciła swojego jedynego dziecka. Osąd Eclipsy thumb|right Po śmierci Toffeego, układ pomiędzy Moon i Eclipsą wypełnił się i stała się ona wolna. Kiedy pojawia się w królewskim ogrodzie i rozmawia ze Star, królowa wpada z Komisją Magii i robi córce mnóstwo badań, by dowiedzieć się, czy Królowa Ciemności nic jej nie zrobiła. Wszyscy chcą natychmiastowej krystalizacji Eclipsy, jednak Star pragnie, aby dostała sprawiedliwy osąd. Moon nie chce się na to zgodzić, ale w końcu ulega przekonaniom córki. Przez długi czas królowa szuka najróżniejszych dowodów czy potwierdzeń na temat Eclipsy, ale wszystko na nic. W głębi serca chciałaby, żeby została zwyczajnie skrystalizowana. W odcinku "Total Eclipsa the Moon" zauważa, że czegoś może brakować w historii jej rodziny. Pyta Eclipsę o jej córkę, a ta odpowiada, że nie była to Festivia.thumb|left Udają się obie do archiwum pod budynkiem Biurokracji Magii i odnajdują tam, że imię to, zostało wklejone zamiast prawdziwego. Nadchodzi dzień osądu Eclipsy. Komisja wraz z Moon zbierają się razem i rozpoczynają rozprawę używając starych dokumentów jako dowodów. Królowa Ciemności wybiera jednak osąd poprzez Pudło Prawdy. Każdy z członków Komisji Magii zadaje po jednym pytaniu, na które Eclipsa odpowiada. Na koniec jednak sądzona chce również zadać pytanie, a Moon zezwala na to, gdyż zasadniczo jest ona wciąż członkiem Komisji. Wszyscy są oburzeni zapytaniem o jej córkę, a Pudło Prawdy więzi ich wewnątrz za to kłamstwo. Gdy jednak cała prawda o podmianie Meteory wychodzi na jaw, królowa przyznaje, że rozprawa była przez nich ustawiona, by wyciągnąć tę informację. Obrona tronu Mewni thumb Córka Eclipsy, Meteora, ma prawo do tronu królestwa Mewni. Sieje ona spustoszenie w pobliskich królestwach i wioskach, co Moon bada razem z Eclipsą. Kiedy udaje im się ją odnaleźć, jest ona bardzo zdenerwowana. Królowa Ciemności stara się ją uspokoić jako jej matka, jednak kiedy Meteora zażądała tronu Mewni, Eclipsa odmawia. Rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Moon a potworem. Kiedy jej przeciwnik jest już unieruchomiony, zbiera ona całą magiczną energię w sobie i uwalnia ją w stronę wroga, lecz Eclipsa, która nie chce śmierci swojej córki, odwraca jej atak. Moon zostaje trafiona promieniem Meteory i przerażona ucieka do Sfery Magii.